Purifying Rain
by Armitage Blade
Summary: Post PRDT. Tommy is reflecting on the past when a phone call comes out of the blue to help him figure out where to go with life. The purifying rains begin to do their work...Rated T for language.
1. The Storm

Purifying Rain

By: Armitage Blade

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I don't own Power Rangers. I also don't own any of my song muses.

Part I-The Storm

Three years since the Dino Thunder Power Rangers defeated Mesagog, Dr. Thomas "Tommy" Oliver was standing out on his porch. Of the five Rangers-none of whom were pink-only Tommy was having a hard time. The others were younger than he was, and while getting the powers back was like riding a bicycle in you never forgot how to use them, the withdrawals and sense of loss surrounding losing the powers were a bitch.

He was slowly retreating into himself, using his teaching job as a reason to not have a social life now that Connor, Ethan, Trent, and Kira were off living their lives post-Ranger. Of course, he knew that Connor was in college, majoring in business and playing soccer for Stanford. Ethan, well, he was off at MIT on a full ride scholarship and playing with software systems. Trent was in New York at a fancy art and design school, and his comic books were becoming legendary. Kira was still out there, singing and putting together albums. It was only a matter of time before she became big.

None of it mattered to the last of the Dino Thunder Rangers, who was sulking after a visit with Billy and Haley. Those two were obviously in love, and while he didn't regret setting them up together after Mesagog was defeated, he hated seeing it and seeing what could have been for himself. Of course, Billy caught the dark, haunted look in Tommy's eyes, and quickly cut the visit short. Haley had some idea, but not like Billy did.

A thunderstorm was rolling in as Tommy was standing out on the back deck area of his house, overlooking Reefside. A well-worn letter was gripped in his left hand, the ink nearly worn out. However, Tommy could recite that letter pretty much from heart, and the memories it brought back were nearly enough to bring him to his knees. The rumbles of thunder mixed with the faint strands of a Staind song coming from the radio allowed Tommy to not feel so alone as he started to mentally fall into one of the memories attached to that letter, now merely a piece of paper.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey Tommy!" Ernie yelled, waving a letter. "Looks like Kim's written you from Florida."_

"_Adam, ya wanna go grab the letter and read it to me while I finish on the machine?" Tommy asked, preparing to be embarrassed by Kim's nicknames. _

_Adam walked over and retrieved the letter, opening it and sitting next to the machine Tommy was on._

"_Dear Tommy, Florida is so beautiful at this time of year..." Adam said, trailing off as his eyes scanned the letter. He turned to Tommy and said, "Bro, I don't think I should finish this letter out loud."_

"_Why?" Tommy asked as he snatched the letter. It read:_

_**Dear Tommy,**_

_**Florida is so beautiful at this time of year. The ocean is so calm, unlike at home.**_

_**Oh, who am I kidding? This isn't why I'm writing. **_

_**Tommy, I found someone else. He's so nice and comforting. He's been an absolute rock while I've been out here. I've fallen for him, and fallen out of love with you. We aren't dating anymore. I'm sorry.**_

_**Kim**_

_Tommy heard his heart break as he read the last few lines of the letter. Later, Adam would claim that he saw the Tommy he knew break right before his eyes when he read that letter. That letter caused Tommy to be almost incapable of love._

_END FLASHBACK_

Tommy wasn't incapable of loving, as many of his fellow Rangers knew. It's just that he had been burned so bad by the one his Falcon had deemed as his soul mate that there was no way he could be that intimate with anyone else. He tried, oh God how he tried, to get to that level of intimacy, and it all failed.

A strong flash of lightning and a sharp crack of thunder rolled through the sky, unheeded by Tommy as he stayed mired in memories. God, the last Ranger Reunion he attended was a nightmare, and he didn't even get in the door. He might have been part of the "Original Six", but the "Original Five", with the exception of Billy, treated him like shit at that Reunion As he thought of it, his mind immediately turned to that particular memory.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bro! How are you?" Jason asked, giving Tommy the one-armed hug._

"_Doing ok, Jas." Tommy answered. "It sure is good to see the old crowd back together. I'm surprised that Billy made it back from Aquitar."_

"_So am I, actually." Jason became serious. "Tommy, Kim's here. Please, don't say anything to upset her."_

"_Upset her?" Tommy asked incredulously. "Hell, if anyone's the injured party here, it's me."_

"_Tommy!"_

"_No, Jas, I mean it. You didn't see what her letter did to me. I'm pretty sure I'm incapable of loving because of her."_

_Jason's eyes widened. "You've got to be kidding me."_

"_If I was kidding you, I wouldn't be here, now would I?"_

"_Tommy, are you ok?"_

"_As ok as a monster attacking Angel Grove."_

_Jason backed up. "You truly have changed, Tommy."_

"_Excellent deduction, Sherlock. How long did it take you to figure that out?"_

_Jason shook his head. "I'm going back to the gang. If you think you can handle being around the rest of us, go right ahead."_

"_No, I can see when present company declares someone unfit to be amongst them. I'll be at my hotel, trying to get a flight out of here. God knows why I chose to be here when I could be working on my paleontology degree more." Tommy said, striding out of Jason's house, shutting the door with a resounding bang._

_END FLASHBACK_

After the door slamming was explained, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Kat had all walked out of the Reunion, taking his side. They explained that Tommy was so shattered by the letter that Zordon had to interfere in order to keep their Leader intact. Billy, being one of the "Original Five", stayed only to catch up with Jason, Trini, and Zack. He left not long after the others, unable to bring himself to talk to Kim.

After that, Billy sent Tommy a communication device to talk to him when he wasn't on Earth. The note said to use it anytime he needed someone to talk to. When Tommy and Haley were working on the Dino Thunder Rangers' powers, gadgets, zords, and morphers, that communication device got quite the workout. Billy came back to Earth about three months after Mesagog's defeat, and he and Haley started dating after Tommy and Ethan nudged the two together.

The thoughts of the original Rangers brought his mind back to his years between Ranger gigs, as he now thought of them. He thought he would be going onto bigger and better things. His goal was to make it to NASCAR, and race up at the top levels. Unfortunately, a serious crash at Fontana made his dream impossible. The crash had actually shattered his helmet visor and a piece of shrapnel scratched his eye badly. Surgery had fixed it, but he was told he couldn't race again. Thankfully the race series he was in paid him severance pay, and it was quite the sum. So, he did the smart thing: he took the money and ran.

He ran alright, straight to the UCLA admissions office. After seven years, nearly all of them spent going to school year round, he earned his PhD in paleontology and also earned a teaching certificate. After the disaster with Anton Mercer on his island, he allowed his "friends" to think he was dead, only informing Haley and Billy that the reports of his demise were greatly exaggerated. Of course, Billy still teases him about getting a doctorate, especially since he knew that Tommy's memory was legendary for being horrid. A slight smile graced his face as he remembered Billy was currently going through his doctorate program in robotics, and would be joining the "Doctorate Fraternity", as Haley dubbed both Tommy and herself.

Another loud crack of thunder rang out, masking the first couple rings of the telephone. The third ring had Tommy answering his phone without looking at the Caller ID first.

"Hello?"

"Tommy, this is Kim."

"What do you want?"

"Wow, curt and to the point, aren't we? I just want to talk. No harm in it, right?"

He frowned, because he remembered hearing from Billy that Kim was looking for a way to talk to him. She wanted to set the past straight. "Considering that I got delivered a broken heart via the US Post Office about twelve years ago, yes there is some harm in it. Kim, the time to talk to me was when you wrote that letter, not after twelve fucking years!" He said.

"I was going to talk to you at the Ranger Reunion seven years ago, when you last attended one. You know, since then, no one from the second team except Billy will attend?"

"Good."

"Good? How is that good? There's a whole generation missing from every Ranger Reunion! This year, there'll be two! I just got letters from all of the Dino Thunder Rangers saying they won't show either!"

"Let's face it, you're living a life that I dreamed I would've been a part of. Obviously, my forgetful mind also forgot to remind me that reality bites hard."

"What happened to you, Tommy? You aren't the person I remember."

"No, you think? That's what happens when the person you believe was the one managed to break your heart so badly, it's now encased in ice, incapable of love."

Kim's end of the line was silent.

"That's what you've done, Kim. You've turned someone who was the most caring, most loyal friend into a sharp-tongued, sarcastic, jaded bachelor. I'm glad that Adam took Jason to task after I left. That was when I figured you didn't care anymore. Is that what you wanted, a confession? Fine! I confess! I'm a downright royal bastard now Kim, and you know what? You're to blame! That's why the second team stood behind me. They saw what happened to me after you wrote that letter. I was so despondent I was suicidal. Thankfully, Zordon interfered. I owe him my life, no matter how much of a cursed existence it may be.

"Kim, do me a favor. Don't contact me again. There's no way I can love again, and there's no way for you to fix that, even with you being the cause. Go back to your comfortable existence, your loving home. You didn't need me after you left for the Pan-Global games. Why should you need me now?

"Goodbye, Kimberly. May the Power protect you in the rest of your life." Tommy said, before he hung up the phone.

Ironically, he felt like there had been something taken off his shoulders after his little rant session. He realized that he finally acknowledged that he had been the hurt one in the exchange, and it healed him to say how he felt.

He finally noticed that it was raining outside; a purifying, cleansing rain. He felt like he had a cleansing rain run through him, caressing the hurt and beginning the healing process. He looked to the sky, finally feeling a reason to live his life to the fullest again.

"It took me long enough, Zordon, but I finally did it. Thanks for being there for me so many years ago." He said.

And somewhere in the universe, a faint wisp of gas lit up a bit, hearing Tommy's words of thanks.

_You're welcome, Tommy._ The wisp of gas thought. Feeling emboldened, the wisp of gas took off for another power signature he recognized well. If all went as it should, he would be able to tell Tommy to his face how proud he was of the young man.


	2. The Aftermath

Purifying Rain

By: Armitage Blade

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Power Rangers, or any of my song muses.

Part II-The Aftermath

The next day, Tommy drove down to Haley's Cyberspace to confront his two best friends. He wanted his friends to know that he was now feeling much better. The way there, he heard several songs that he sang along to, smiling easier than even during his trials as a Dino Thunder Ranger.

Pulling into the parking lot, he noticed the vehicles of the two people he needed to talk to also in the lot. Parking and jumping out, he walked into the teen hangout and sat down at a table near the counter.

Both Billy and Haley noticed that Tommy was there, which was odd enough in itself. However, the fact that he was reading the paper and smiling was enough to drive the two into going to talk to their friend.

"Tommy?" Billy asked, drawing his attention upon the two standing in front of the table.

"Hello you two, got time to talk?" Tommy said, acting nonchalantly but still grinning.

"Okay. Who are you and what have you done with the Tommy we know?" Haley said, eyes accusing.

"Oh, I'm still your Tommy. But you're never going to believe what happened to me last night!" He said. "Before we get too far into my story, how about a cup of coffee?"

"How about that coffee and a change of venue?" Haley suggested. "It's going to get busy in about ten minutes, and I doubt what we'll be talking about is something you want sensitive ears to overhear."

A quick nod was all that was needed for the trio to abandon their table and head back into Haley's office, grabbing the aforementioned coffee and cups on their way. After settling in and pouring the coffee, Haley made a little hand gesture Tommy recognized as 'continue, please'.

"So, I was out having one of my little memory parties on the back deck, when I got a call from Kim." He said.

Two sharp intakes of breath were all that hinted at the bombshell he just dropped.

"She wanted to talk about the letter, and the fact that not one but two generations of Rangers wouldn't be at this year's Reunion." The stunned look on Billy's face told him that he didn't realize the depth of loyalty to this multi-colored Power Ranger. "Pretty much, when I started getting sarcastic with her, she said that she didn't know who I was, and I laid into her, telling her she scarred me for the rest of my life by shattering my ability to love and turning me into a sarcastic, jaded bastard. I did tell her that I was suicidal, and that if it wasn't for Zordon, I wouldn't be here today. I also told her not to call me ever again. I hung up on her, and I have to admit, getting that off my chest made me feel much better."

Tommy took a sip of coffee while looking at the couple seated across from him. He nearly busted out laughing from the looks on their faces.

"What? You can't believe I told her off?" Tommy asked.

"Oh, I can. But for you to be that cold, Tommy, that's just out of my understanding." Haley said.

Billy recovered. "Well, I have to say that Kim did have it coming to her."

Two sets of eyes locked onto Billy, questioning.

"Well, think about it. She wrote that letter, only to save her ass from being shipped back to Angel Grove because Coach Schmidt caught her being worried about Tommy. I know the truth because Jason called me two weeks later when he found out Kim was in counseling and told me the truth behind the letter.

"She couldn't have both her career and the love of her life. So, while she lied to save her spot, she feels cheated because, supposedly, you took her at her word. She thought you'd go see her to discuss it." Billy finished.

"And I would have, too. I had it all cleared to go see her at Christmas, had the logistics worked out with Zordon, had a promise ring picked out and nearly paid for." Tommy said, revealing the last secret attached to "The Letter Saga". Billy's sharp intake of air told Tommy that he had been right in keeping it a secret, while Haley's open-mouthed shock showed how much she actually knew about her best friend from college. "I was going to surprise her at Christmas, and I had a plan in place to ask her to marry me after I stopped being a full-time Ranger. But, that letter killed me, or at least killed the part of me that allowed me to love her so deeply. I know you noticed the difference, Billy.

"You also know that Zordon had teleported me to the Command Center on Christmas Eve because I became so despondent." Tommy said. Billy and Haley both nodded. "Zordon had foreseen that I was going to commit suicide that night, and teleported me there to talk me out of it."

"What'd he tell you that caused you to rethink your attitude?" Haley asked, genuinely wondering why Tommy would have gone that far.

"He told me that of all the Rangers, I had truly gone through the most challenging of times. But, as he told me, I was destined for greater things than killing myself as a teenager. He also said that he was once in my shoes, wanting to kill himself over the stresses of being the youngest Sage from Eltare, as well as the youngest Morphing Grid channeler. However, he was visited, much like I was, by his mentor and told a parable, which resulted in helping him understand why he was chosen.

"He told me that of all the Rangers he had personally chosen, none would be able to touch the levels of greatness I was destined for. I was always destined to be the White Ranger, he admitted that, but the Green Ranger's powers were something that was a glitch in the system. I was never meant to be the Green Ranger. However, I was meant to have the White Ranger's powers, and, unfortunately, have that heart-to-heart with him.

"Zordon told me that I would be the only of his 'Original Six' to build his own team of Rangers, and that the lessons I would learn from being a leader would help me in the future. I became grateful to Zordon for revealing only part of my future, and allowing me to shape the rest by myself.

"Telling me that allowed me to pull myself out of the funk I was in. After making sure I was okay, he sent me home, telling me that I needed to start over. That's why you saw me try harder, Billy, after Christmas that year." Tommy finished his story of what really happened in the Command Center.

"Wow." Both Billy and Haley managed to say. It was clear that Kim left some severe scars on their friend, mainly emotional and psychological. To see that he was able to start the healing process now made the friends happy for him. Maybe, just maybe, they would be able to see him healed enough to finally be capable of having a serious girlfriend not named Kimberly Hart.

Tommy, as well, foresaw that he was finally on the road to healing his own psyche and heart. Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to finally shake off the chains and bars surrounding the part of him capable of having a serious relationship, and even another soul mate.

"Well, I'm glad you were able to turn your life around." Haley said. "God knows how much I would like to kick her ass right now. No one, I don't care if that person is your soul mate, should be able to hurt you as much as she did."

"I am so glad that I am finally, for the most part, beginning to get over the pain she caused me. It will take time for the healing to do its work, but I'm going to be stronger for it." Tommy smiled.

Haley looked into her mug of coffee and said, "Back to the next Ranger Reunion, you said that both the Zeo and the Dino Thunder teams are not going to be at the reunion. Well, I know why Dino Thunder won't be there."

The two men looked at her and she said, "I might have explained that the bad blood between Tommy and Kim was so bad that it caused a rift at a Ranger Reunion, and that now, several Rangers would not attend the Reunions because the bad blood spilled over. It's out of loyalty to you, Tommy, that they will not attend."

Billy smiled. "Well, well. I'm elated to see that the loyalty you inspire still exists to this day. So, they're not going to this year's Reunion, either? Well, I can't blame them as I turned down the invite myself."

This shocked Tommy. "Billy, I know how much the Reunions mean to you…"

"Nonsense, Tommy. They only meant a lot when Trini was alive. I've turned down invites the past few years since her death. It made me sad to see how Jason treated you. However, I have to admit that I am completely happy with my life right now. If it takes another several years for me to finally feel comfortable with going to the reunions, then that is what it shall be."

Haley stood and walked towards Tommy, putting a hand on his shoulder. "No matter what, Tommy, we stand with you because you do inspire that kind of loyalty. More than that, though, we stand with you because you are our friend, our brother if I may put it that way."

Tommy smiled. "Thank you, both of you, for allowing me to share my story. I've never told anyone the final secret connected to the Letter, but I am glad that I was able to tell someone. In time, I will heal. In time, I will probably find someone for myself that will love me for me. However, we will have to see what the future brings."

The occupants of the room all felt the bonds between them-two former Rangers, college best friends, and soul mates-strengthen to an unbreakable level because of the discussion. In the years that followed, you'd always hear Tommy talk about Billy and Haley as his long-lost brother and sister. Curiously enough, Billy and Haley would refer to Tommy the same way.


	3. Two Years Later The Wedding

Purifying Rain

By: Armitage Blade

_**DISCLAIMER**_: don't own Power Rangers, or any of my song muses.

Part III-Two Years Later/The Wedding

Tommy glanced around the cybercafé, looking at all the Rangers who showed up for Billy and Haley's wedding. The wedding was actually tomorrow, and tonight, the group was celebrating with a rehearsal dinner. He couldn't actually say that he was surprised to be picked as Billy's best man; no, after the last few years, Tommy and Billy were pretty close as friends, and were almost brothers.

Tommy was enjoying the camaraderie of his fellow Rangers, and was glad that Haley was accepted as part of the Rangers legacy. Haley had called Kira to stand as her maid of honor, and Kira was glad to do so. Tommy and Kira were talking to Connor, Ethan, and Trent, who all made it back to Reefside for the wedding.

Tommy picked up on the crowd's murmuring long before the door opened. He saw a flash of pink and instinctively knew who it was: Kimberly. He didn't react at all when she walked in, and just kept talking to the Dino Thunder Rangers. Unfortunately, Kim made a beeline for Billy.

"Billy!" She yelled. The café went silent as they watched. She walked up and hugged him. "I can't believe you organized a Ranger Reunion and got everyone to come!"

"Negative, Kim." Billy said. "Double check the decorations around the room, and ask me again how I'm doing."

Kim's eyes scanned the room, and widened when she saw the 'Congrats Billy and Haley' banner hung up behind the bar.

"You mean to tell me that you're getting married?"

"Affirmative."

"Oh." Kim looked a little uncomfortable, and then spied Tommy walking up to the group. "Hello, Oliver."

Tommy was taken aback a bit. "We're down to last names now? Geez, looks like I didn't get the memo."

Everyone in the vicinity chuckled a bit when they heard Tommy's comments. The bad blood between Tommy and Kim was legendary in Ranger circles. Many of the younger Rangers waited to see the fireworks for themselves.

"What did you expect when you gave me that cold putdown over the phone two years ago? I just wanted to explain that I was wrong in writing the letter." Kim commented.

Tommy walked up to Kim and said in a low enough voice for her to hear, "Outside, now. Billy and Haley do not need this." He straightened up and told Billy, "I've got some unfinished business here. You guys go on ahead and get the party rockin'. I'll be back in a bit."

Tommy walked outside, and Kim followed a few minutes later. She had gotten a good look at him, and realized he was not the same Tommy he was even two years ago. That Tommy was still broken-hearted and pining after her. This Tommy wasn't. Oh, you could tell that once upon a time, he loved her. Hell, if you knew where to look, you could tell that a bit of that torch still existed. But he had changed physically too. His short, spiky hair and glasses were what gave him a completely different look.

"Kim, why did you come here tonight? I mean, besides the fact that Billy's one of your oldest friends." Tommy asked, leaning against the building.

"Because he is one of my oldest and best friends. I had no idea you'd be here, let alone his best man."

"People change, Kim. Billy and I have gotten to be like brothers over the last two years. Of course, it helps that Haley and I gave him all the old technology we had from the last Ranger team."

"I remember hearing about it through the grapevine." Kim said, a bit of a smirk gracing her lips. "The best Ranger to exist came back. I guess it's true what they say about good guys and black."

Tommy gave a small smile. "True. Up until you called, I was running myself into the ground. I seriously think Billy and Haley would've forced me on vacation if it wouldn't have happened."

"That's part of why I came as well. I figured since Billy's getting married in Reefside, I could have enough time to try to find you."

"Well, I explained my side two years ago. Now, I do want to know: Why?" Tommy asked, a haunted look entering his eyes.

"I came home at Christmas after I left for Florida, and I saw you and Kat getting closer. I figured I'd protect myself a bit better if I dumped you first. I knew that I couldn't do it face-to-face, and wrote the letter. I know, where the hell's my courage? I was getting my ass kicked and handing out ass kicking's to monsters left and right before I left. What changed?

"Because, I realized that I had to let you go. If I didn't, would I have been able to complete my dreams? At the time, I said no. When the Ranger reunion occurred nine years ago, I thought I'd be able to tell you then. When all of the second-team Rangers, even Billy, started in on myself and Jason, I thought I would never get the chance to tell you how I felt.

"I couldn't take it after that. I almost committed suicide the next day, and probably would've succeeded if Jase hadn't noticed that I was way messed up and interfered. He talked me out of it, and told me to go live. What he didn't notice is that I lived almost every dream I had." Kim said, a lone tear sliding down her cheek as she relived the day she almost left without fixing all her loose ends.

Tommy was blindsided. _That's complete bullshit! Billy told me she was afraid of losing her spot on the team_. He thought as he watched her be consumed by memories.

"First off, Kim, your story is total bullshit."

Her head whipped up and her eyes cleared, the statement burning through her. "Excuse me?" She asked coolly.

"I remember Billy telling me that you had gotten busted by your coach about worrying about me when you should've been training. You sacrificed your love, someone completely devoted to you, just to complete all of your dreams.

"Kim, Jason told me that I couldn't upset you nine years ago. The rest of the Zeo team got pissed off at him because he told me to disregard my feelings, my hurt, so that you could be happy. I nearly beat the crap out of him right then and there. I would probably still do it, just for the hell he put me through." Tommy said, running his hand through his hair. "I had my dreams crumbled by that letter, Kim. My time for dreaming is over."

"Not unless you want it to be." A new voice interjected into the conversation. The pair turned and saw a man dressed in dress clothes, but the face was so familiar. Tommy picked up on the coincidence first.

"Zordon?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, Tommy, it's me." Zordon answered.

"But, how? Last I heard, you were killed when Andros had to puncture your time warp!" Tommy said. Kim gasped. She had never heard about what happened to Zordon.

"I am not completely certain how I survived the blast myself. When I finally came to, I was merely a wisp of gas with a consciousness. About two years ago, I heard someone thank me for what I did for him, and that spurred me on to go find someone to help me regain a body. I contacted Trey from Triforia, and he was able to not only help me get my body back, but also teleport me down to Earth." Zordon said. "I figured that tonight would be a good night to make my reintroduction to the Rangers, especially with it being Billy and Haley's wedding tomorrow."

"How do you know about Haley?"

Zordon smiled. "Tommy, do you really think you were the only one with access to the Ranger databanks? I've seen every Ranger team since I left. I must congratulate you, Tommy. Out of all my Rangers, you've gone the farthest. I'm glad you took me at my word and believed that you were going to make your own team." Kim's jaw did open in shock. Zordon _knew_ Tommy was going to be the mentor/member of his own team?

"Speaking of, why don't we go in? I'm sure that the Rangers would love to see you or meet you." Kim said.

"Tommy, go right on ahead and warn Billy for me, ok? I've got a few things to say to Kim." Zordon said. Tommy turned around and went in. Zordon, meanwhile, pinned Kim with a glare.

"Kim, I'm proud of Tommy. However, I was quite disappointed in you when I found out about the letter. Tommy nearly committed suicide when he got that letter." Zordon said to Kim. "Thankfully, Alpha decided that Tommy was a liability to himself if we left him and teleported him to the command center. I took on a semi-solid human form and talked to Tommy, convincing him that better things lay ahead of him. I told him what I saw him accomplishing. I gave him the ability to get up again and live.

"I heard him that night two years ago, Kim. He thanked me for what I've done for him." Zordon sighed, looking lost. "It's what I'd do for any of my children, Rangers included."

Kim looked downcast. "I forgot that he attempted suicide. I recall, now, that he mentioned it two years ago."

Zordon looked at her and said, "There's a lot of things you've forgotten about Tommy, Kimberly. I can tell that he still has a small place in his heart for you, and that he healed from the pain you dealt him. I'm sad to see that you had to tell a fabricated tale to someone who would've accepted the truth."

Kim sighed. "I was found out by Coach Schmidt. Coach threatened that either I focus on gymnastics, or I go home to Angel Grove. I needed to write the letter to save my spot on the team."

Zordon shook his head. "Like I said, Kim, I expected great things from you. While you did accomplish great things, it was at great personal sacrifice. The fact that it took you this long to face it makes me wonder what price you paid for your accomplishments. While you did give up your relationship with Tommy, I think you need to actually sit down and talk with him. I think you'll find that you were much closer to having it all before that letter than you realize."

He looked towards the door, a half-smile on his lips. "You may not be a Ranger anymore, Kim, but you hold his life, his ability to love unconditionally, in your hands. He can deny this all he wants, but I will tell you that he still can't commit to anyone like he did with you. Think it over carefully before you make your next move with Tommy." He did something that surprised her by walking over and giving her a hug. "I trust you will be able to make it work. I believe in you, as much as I believe in Tommy." He whispered into her ear.

He let go and continued into the café. Cries of "Who's that?" followed by "Zordon?!?!" wafted through the windows. Kim just stood there and watched the party continue for a few minutes as she thought of the revelations that came

Kim stood outside, thinking about what Zordon had told her. She came to a decision about fifteen minutes later, and went back inside to congratulate her best friend on his coming marriage. She was going to ask Tommy Sunday if they could talk, and see exactly what Zordon was talking about.


	4. Clearing the Air

Purifying Rain

By: Armitage Blade

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Power Rangers or any of my song muses.

Part IV-Clearing the Air

Sunday afternoon was absolutely beautiful in Tommy's mind. It was a beautiful day, his best friends were now married, and he had the rest of the weekend free to do whatever he wanted.

_Correction, Tom._ He scolded himself mentally. _ You had the time free. You agreed to talk to Kim today, remember? _

"At least I said to have her come here." He muttered to himself as he had gone and set up two chairs on the back deck for them to sit on while they talked. He also had a box of tissues and a flask of whiskey hidden in one of the outdoor storage areas. He was all for dealing with the issues as they arise, but he was not stupid enough to think that he wasn't going to need some liquid courage to get through this conversation.

He heard tires crunching over the gravel driveway to his house, and started to make his way to the front door so that he could escort her to the back and talk.

As she knocked on the door, he swung it open.

"Hello." He said. Looking at Kimberly was killing him, seeing as how she was wearing a white sundress.

"Hello yourself." She said. She knew that he was good looking, but the black muscle shirt and khaki shorts showed off how good looking he got.

"I figured we'd be more comfortable out on the back deck. If you'll follow me?" He said, leading her though the house. Getting settled in the back, he looked at her.

"Okay, let's cut to the heart of the matter. Both you and I know that you had to write the letter to save the team. Why could you not tell me that you needed me to break it off with you for a while? Or, even have it so that I could come visit more often?" Tommy asked.

"To be honest, Tommy, I was in a panic." She said, head down. "Coach saw that I was worried about you, and that worry was beginning to permeate my performances. He confronted me about it, and gave me only a week to fix the problem.

"I was completely freaking out at that point, and I had no way of contacting you. Earlier that week, I had called my mom and had a discussion with her about my future, and she had hinted that something good was coming my way. I thought she meant the Pan-Global Games. But that conversation burned up all the minutes on my calling card, and I did not have the money to purchase more minutes until the end of the month. Letter exchange would've taken too long, and, at the time, you did not have an email address. Neither did I, if I recall correctly." Kim mused. "So, I did the one thing I regret above all others, and wrote that damned letter."

He looked at her. "Kim…"

"Let me finish." Kim pleaded. "I felt so guilty that as soon as I put that letter in the mailbox, I walked right over to our counseling center. I had biweekly visits with my counselor for several weeks, until I could reassure myself that I wasn't going to go kill myself over my decision. I was hoping that you'd feel that something was wrong with the letter, but I turned the lack of response against you, and made it so that I was wronged, not you.

"You never deserved what Jason did at the one Reunion you attempted to attend. He just saw me as the victim, not as the aggressor. Jason got the full story after Adam and the others ripped into him, especially since they held no loyalty to him. The one that hurt him the most was Billy's disappointment in the situation. Jason never hosted another Reunion." Kim finished.

Tommy was silent for a while, his silence holding while he got up and retrieved the hidden items. Handing Kim the tissues, he unscrewed the cap and downed a swig of the alcohol he deliberately placed out there. He went and stood at the railing for a while, gazing out. Kim eventually joined him at the railing, which is when he started to talk.

"I had no idea what had happened, but the letter was a complete shock to my system." Tommy started. "I had made plans to surprise you by visiting at Christmas. I had it cleared with the assistant coaches who did those plans, I had it cleared with Zordon if I was needed back home for an emergency to teleport me straight to the Command Center and back when the emergency was over, I had it cleared with my parents who gave me the money for the plane tickets, I had it cleared with your mother for my plan.

"Your mom was right about something good coming your way." He said, looking out and taking another swig. He was preparing himself for telling the one he would've married had the letter not interfered what he had planned for back then. "I had talked to her earlier in the week, and asked her for her blessing to get you a promise ring, and when I had finally walked away from being a Ranger for good, an engagement ring."

Her gasp told him that she never saw his plan coming. "I had your promise ring picked out and nearly paid for, my trip completely planned, when your letter reached me. It killed me inside, Kim, since I was ready to give you the one thing I knew you wanted: me. I went downhill from there. As it got closer to Christmas, I asked for a refund on both the ring and the tickets, and gave the money to my parents.

"I was completely broken hearted, and ready to kill myself on Christmas Eve, while my parents were gone to church. As I walked to the kitchen to get a knife to end my life with, I was forcibly teleported to the Command Center."

"I need to sit down." Kim said, her mind on overload. Guiding her backwards to her chair, Tommy made sure she was sitting down before he did the same and continued his story.

"Zordon projected a mostly solid form out of his time warp to talk to me. He told me that I couldn't end my life. I was too important to the Ranger legacy, to the fabric that made up the Ranger history, to kill myself. While I ranted, he listened. While I cried, he loaned me a shoulder. When I calmed down, he told me a story.

"He told me a story about a young sage from a planet who was the one who could channel the Morphing Grid. This sage was completely stressed out, and had just been spurned by the one he loved. He was convinced that he wasn't worth it, and was ready to take his own life. The Morphing Grid itself stopped the sage, and showed him what he could achieve if he lived. That was enough to get the sage out of his despondent mood, and the sage took the lessons he learned and used them.

"He told me his own story. He also told me that I was a lot like him, and that he was sad to see that I was driven to the same lengths he was. He also said that I would be leading my own team as a mentor one day, and that I would need to use the lessons I learned to bring my own team's goals to fruition. If I was dead, he said, I wouldn't be able to do that.

"By that time, the shock of learning that I would be the one to lead a Ranger team was enough to snap me out of my funk. He kept me for a few more hours, just to make sure that I was completely over attempting to end my life. I was home by midnight, and I looked at the next day as something new. I threw myself into leading the team, and into other parts of my life.

"From there, my life becomes boring. Crash at Fontana ruined my racing career, and the payout from the injury helped me get my PhD in paleontology and this house. From there, the Ranger database has all the details on my team and our accomplishments." He said.

Kim immediately reached over and grabbed the flask out of his hand. Tossing back a few gulps, she looked at him. "I can't believe it." She said under her breath.

"You can't believe what?" He queried.

Looking him in the eye, she asked, "You were really going to ask me to marry you?"

"Yes."

"You were going to come out at Christmas?"

"Yes."

"You got my mother to agree to this?"

"Yes."

"Wow. It seems so unreal."

"It's not." He just allowed his head to drop into his hands. "That letter killed my ability to commit, to trust to that level I was on. Every relationship I had since then was junk; I was never able to let a relationship evolve to that level. I was bitter, spiteful, and looking for a reason as to why. Jason's comments just made it worse. I was getting worse, although I channeled that anger against Mesagog once my team was selected, and more so when I ended up gaining my own power.

"That phone conversation two years ago let me vent out how I felt at that time. I was hurting, I was still angry, and when I let it out, I felt better. I thanked Zordon for everything he did for me."

"Tommy, I never expected to hear that you were so far in love with me that you were willing to do that. It's making me regret writing the letter."

"Kim, its part of our past now, fourteen years dead. I say we start over as friends and see where the friendship takes us. I cannot guarantee where it will lead, whether we will be as close as we once were or not. What I can guarantee is someone who's grown up enough to realize his mistakes, but someone young enough that will still make some mistakes." Tommy stood up and offered Kim his hand. "Friends?"

Kim debated for a moment. Suddenly, her hand snaked out and took his while she rose from her seat. "Friends."

She looked at her watch and realized she had been there for three hours. "Oh no! I need to be getting back into town. I told Billy I would visit with him before I drove to L.A. tonight!"

"Well, you have my number if you ever need to call me." Tommy said as he started to lead her back through the house.

As they walked out to her car, she turned and said, "Well, I guess this is it, huh? We'll stay in touch?"

Tommy merely smiled. "I'm pretty sure we'll stay in touch."

Kim quickly hugged him and said, "I'll see you around."

She got into her car, and as she took off, she saw him give a half-wave before he turned and went back into his house.

_Maybe, it will be more than just staying in touch_. She thought to herself.


	5. Here's to the Night

Purifying Rain

By: Armitage Blade

_**DISCLAIMER**_: I do not own Power Rangers, nor any of my song muses.

Part V-Here's to the Night

A year and a half after Billy and Haley's wedding, a massive Ranger Reunion was taking place in Angel Grove. Zack, it seemed, was in charge this year, and was playing into the secret that two teams asked him to take part in. He wouldn't tell anyone that the two missing teams from years past were actually going to attend this year. Oh, no. It would be that much sweeter when they showed up without anyone knowing. He knew that they would enter once all the teams who could attend were announced.

Zack took a deep breath and held his candle in one hand, the microphone for his system in the other. Taking the stage he created specifically for this event, he spoke into the microphone.

"I want to thank you all for coming tonight. We are going to try something a little different tonight, by reaffirming our place in the tapestry that is the Power Ranger history and legend. I am hoping that this candlelight vigil become part of the Reunion's tradition. Before we light the black pillars with our icons on them, signifying the chain of teams that make up our history, I want to recognize a few people that couldn't be here."

He stepped to a yellow pillar. "This candle is for the Original Yellow Ranger, Trini Kwan. She was killed in a car accident several years ago, but while she may not be among us today physically, she will not be forgotten by those of us who were lucky enough to call her a teammate." He lit the candle as the crowd quieted.

He stepped to a rainbow pillar. "This candle is for our brethren, Power Rangers from across the cosmos. They may not know who we are, but we acknowledge their existence by lighting this candle." He lit the candle, and again, the crowd quieted.

He stepped to the final candle on the stage, a white pillar. "This candle is for the person that called the Power Rangers into existence on Earth. Without him, none of us would be here tonight. Zordon, would you like to come forward and light this candle?"

Zordon, dressed in dress clothes, came up to the stage and lit the candle using the small taper candle he had been given. Zack had come to him and explained what was going to happen tonight, and asked if he would like to help bring two Ranger teams back into the fold. Zordon wholeheartedly agreed, especially after meeting the Dino Thunder team earlier.

"Zack, if you would like to join your teammates, I will take over from here." Zordon said, ushering Zack off the stage to join his team. "Now, I will announce the names of the teams, and as I announce each team, I'd like said team to step forward and light the pillar with your logo on it."

"Mighty Morphin." Jason, Zack, and Kimberly stepped forward to light the pillar.

"Turbo." Justin, TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie stepped forward to light the pillar. Justin, however, was the only one to stay at the candle as the other four stepped back to join their other team. Murmurs had spread like wildfire when Zordon skipped the Zeo team, with people trying to find out why.

"Space." TJ, Carlos, Ashley, and Cassie joined Andros and Zhane at the pillar, then spaced themselves between the Turbo and Space candles.

"Lost Galaxy." Only Karone stepped forward to light the pillar, as the other Lost Galaxy Rangers were still needed on Mirinoi. She left a twist of ribbons with all of her teammates' colors represented.

"Lightspeed Rescue." Carter, Dana, Chad, Joel, Kelsey, Ryan, and Captain Mitchell all stepped forward together to light the pillar.

"Time Force." Alex and Eric stepped forward to light the pillar, but they each left a twist of pink, green, blue, and yellow ribbons by the pillar to represent their teammates, who were in the year 3013.

"Wild Force." Max, Taylor, and Merrick stepped forward to light the pillar, and left twists of red, black, and white ribbons for their teammates who were unable to come for the reunion.

"Ninja Storm." Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter, and Cam all stepped forward to light the pillar.

"Space Patrol Delta." Sam and Nova stepped forward to light the pillar, leaving twists of ribbon in red, green, blue, pink, yellow, orange, and silver to represent the Rangers who were still in the future. The murmurs picked up again for Zordon skipping Dino Thunder. To many, the picture was becoming clearer.

"Mystic Force." Only Nick, Madison, Daggeron, Udonna, and Leanbow stepped forward to light the pillar, leaving twists of green, yellow, and pink for their fellow Rangers who chose not to come to the Reunion.

"Operation Overdrive." Mack, Andrew, Rose, Ronny, Will, and Dax stepped forward to light the candle, leaving a hematite stone to represent Tyzonn, who had gone back to his job as an Intergalactic Emergency Responder.

"Jungle Fury." RJ, Casey, Lily, Theo, and Dominick all stepped forward to light the pillar.

Zordon again spoke into the microphone. "Is there any team that wishes to be acknowledged before the ceremony is completed?"

"We do." Twelve voices spoke in perfect unison.

As heads whipped around, Zordon smirked. He knew that Zack had a similar smirk on his face.

"State your team name and walk to your pillar."

Seven people stepped forward. "Zeo." They said in unison. As they walked to their pillar, many people gasped, and one fainted. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Kat, Tommy, and Billy all walked up and lit the pillar candle. Tommy retreated while the other six rearranged themselves in front of the pillar, Billy closest to the Mighty Morphin' team.

Tommy moved down the line to the other gap, and waited for Conner, Haley, Ethan, Kira, and Trent to join him. When they met up with their mentor and Black Ranger, they all said, "Dino Thunder." They walked forward and lit their pillar. Tommy stayed down with his Dino Thunder team.

"Are there any other teams that wish to be included?" Zordon asked, impressed by the way this introduction played out. When silence rang out for several heartbeats, he spoke again. "As Rangers, all of us have had obstacles along the way. I know that several teams could not follow the laws I set down for my original Rangers, but it warms my heart to see how varied the history of the Rangers has become.

"Now, with the authority I hold, I bless each and every one of you. May the Power protect you, and all of your loved ones." Zordon said, holding his original staff above his head. A prismatic rainbow of color shot out, and bathed all of the Rangers present in its light. It took several minutes for the light to die down, but once it did, Zordon spoke. "With that, Rangers, go have fun. I hope that I get to meet some of the younger teams." He, wisely, did not mention that he had already met most everyone up to Mystic Force, and became reacquainted with Dino Thunder earlier in the day.

At this point, Jason had already come up to Tommy. "Tom, what are you doing here? I thought that you would not step foot in a Ranger Reunion ever since how I treated you."

Tommy merely smiled, seeing as how the Zeo team and Billy had already joined the Dino Thunder team. "Jason, I was taught several years ago that the way I was looking at what happened to me was wrong. Of course, it took a phone call and a couple of visits to finally realize that to fully heal from the wrongs against me, I needed to forgive. I have Billy, Haley, and the team to thank for helping me for a big portion of that healing. I was made aware that I would not have true healing if I continued to deny myself, and by extension my Ranger teams, the right to stand amid their peers and be recognized for their accomplishments.

"I also have Zordon to thank. He stood up for me when I went downhill all those years ago, and helped me once he came back to his body and back to Earth." He finished.

At this point, Tommy was surrounded by both the Zeo and Dino Thunder teams, with Billy and Haley also siding with the multi-colored Ranger.

"Tom, I apologize for my actions. I had only heard what Kim had told me about the breakup. I realize that I was in the wrong, and that we shouldn't be fighting." Jason said, holding his hand out. "Friends again?"

Tommy just laughed. "Wow, that was a flashback! Jase, we are still friends. An argument won't change that." He took Jason's hand and shook it. At this point, the Originals had figured out what had just caused Tommy to flashback, and started chuckling.

Some of the Rangers were still lost, it seemed, but most everyone was catching on to the commentary. People were getting to know each other, and those that had teamed up before or knew each other from other walks of life were mingling and talking. Tommy, however, had walked out to an outcropping of rocks, which not only overlooked this area of the desert outside of town, but also looked out over Angel Grove.

"So, you forgot to tell me you guys were coming?" Kim's voice floated over to Tommy. He turned around, seeing her in the outfit she chose: a Ranger pink top with a white skirt.

"Well, we wouldn't have had the reaction we did if you guys would've known we were coming." He said, smirking. "Besides, Zack and Zordon knew we were coming."

He had sat down on one of the boulders, and she came over, leaning on said boulder. "This place brings back so many memories." Kim said, looking over the ruins of the Command Center. "You wouldn't believe our first day as Rangers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, only Jase wanted to actually fight. The rest of us were going to bail, and had to force him to come with us. I mean, seriously, we were what, fourteen? And we were supposed to listen to some big talking head and a robot?" Kim said, chuckling at her own memory.

Tommy, however, kept staring off into space. Kim took the time to size him up. While they had kept in contact with each other since Billy and Haley's wedding, the last time they got to physically see each other was the concert they went to together last summer. Tommy, for tonight, had picked out a black and khaki ensemble yet again. However, on the right wrist, he wore a braided rope bracelet, with strands of white, black, green, and red rope. _Multi-colored Ranger, that you are._ She thought.

Kim started to walk off, wanting to leave Tommy to his thoughts.

"No, you don't have to go." Tommy said. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"About a lot of things." He said, not sure where to start. He pushed himself off the boulder. From his vantage point, he could see a good majority of people watching what happened with interest.

"Anything of interest?" She asked. Her gaze caught his, and her heart caught in her throat. The emotions running rampant in his eyes completely shocked her.

"Do you still love me?" He asked. She could see the emotions begin to be pushed back into their little corner of his consciousness.

"I don't think I've ever stopped." She said, a quiet voice carrying the answer to him.

Shock registered on his face. "Seriously? No kidding?"

"I did not stutter." She said, looking at him. "What brought this on?"

"I was just wondering." He said, facing away from her. "I was wondering if it was wrong of me to fall for you yet again. I realize how much you meant to me before, and that while we went though some pretty strong problems-strong even by Ranger standards-we've come out relatively unscathed. Since Billy and Haley's wedding, and our discussion, I've begun to fall in love with you again.

"I'm taking a major risk telling you this, Kim." He finally looked at her, caught her gaze. "I'm risking my heart again. I'd be happy to be a bachelor for the rest of my days if you don't feel you want me, because now I know I can overcome it. But, is there a chance for us?" He asked.

Kim was thrown into complete silence by the shock from his question. Several minutes had passed before Tommy finally broke the silence.

"I guess not." He said, and started to brush past her to rejoin his friends. A slim hand snaked out and caught his right wrist as he began to pass her. "What, your silence was enough…" he started to say. He found, however, he couldn't finish his sentence because Kim had risen up on tiptoe and kissed him.

When they separated, Kim looked at him. "I'm sorry, but I had to think it through first. Was that a good enough answer?" She asked.

Tommy simply smiled, pulling Kim closer to him. "I think I can accept that as an answer." He said, leaning down to kiss her once more.

This time, as they surfaced for air once again, they were made aware of the cheering that came from all the assembled Rangers. All they felt, however, was the utter peace of their spirit animals, which were finally together after being forced apart all those years ago.


End file.
